Eternal
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: A kiss of goodbye, is a kiss of goodbye. A kiss of eternal, is a kiss that will last forever; like your love for your significant other. - My late New Year's one-shot. Enjoy, R&R!


Five minutes left until another year has gone by. The deck and inside the house is filled with people. Drinks are passed around, people are dancing, with excitement filling the air. Everyone's starting to get antsy about the new year. It's always festive like this around the Hinamori resident this time of year.

Someone inside calls everyone outside to come inside for the final minutes of two-thousand-eleven. As everyone piles into the house, one lone girl stands out. She is the last one standing on the deck, a red cup filled with ginger-ale in her hand. She leans on the wooden railing of the deck, gazing out into the clear open sky with her amber eyes. She wears a white sweater with matching white boots and black leggings. Her hair is curled and held with two white clips on either side of her head. She takes a slow sip from her drink.

"Amu." The voice startles her, but she doesn't show it. Her cool and spicy attitude covers up any emotion. Amu merely glances over her shoulder. She sees midnight blue hair and violet eyes; eyes that she haven't seen in a long time. The figure approaches her. His long cat-like strides make him right behind her in a matter of seconds. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Ikuto," she whispers. The words sound, almost foreign, on her lips. She hadn't spoke those words for a while. "Your back." He turns her around, making her leave the drink on the railing. Amu gazes into his enhancing violet eyes. She hasn't seen anything more beautiful. His dark hair still falls in a messy way, but she couldn't imagine it any other way. He's dressed in all black, like how she last saw him. She notices the blue cat ears and tail.

All he can do is nod, hypnotized by her beauty. She hasn't changed over the course of months, obviously, but it feels like forever to him. The way her hair falls in big dolly curls and frame her delicate face, makes her seem so innocent. No words can even describe her eyes. They take the color of the glow of sunshine.

"You found your father?" she asks, still not believing that he is in front of her at this very moment. She tries to take in every ounce of his presence. Ikuto shakes his head slowly. "What are you doing here, then?"

"I was passing by," he says. "When I just had to see you. Just in time for the holidays, too." A smile crosses her features.

"I'm glad your here," Amu whispers, burying her face into his chest. She intakes his scent; one she cannot describe, but knows all too-well. She wraps her arms around his neck. "How long are you here?"

"Not long enough. I'm on a schedule," he says, holding her tightly. He breathes in and smells strawberries, her favorite. He holds her out a little. "I'm on the edge of finding him, I've got a few leads, but I'm positive about this one. I'm leaving again soon; I only have enough time for now." He notices how her face drops at his words.

They can both hear the people inside counting down from sixty. In less than a minute, the year will be over. If they only have now, they'll make it last eternal. They both know what they have to do. Ikuto leans down and captures her lips in a passionate embrace. Amu is more than happy to comply. The kiss is very passionate, and hungry; the first kiss both parties have had in a long time. Sadly, this will also be the last time they kiss again, for a long time.

Just then, all you hear is "Happy New Year!" coming from inside the house. It's a new year. They both hesitantly separate from each other. As more festive greetings are ringing out throughout the Hinamori residence, Ikuto and Amu are outside on the deck, holding each other as if the world is ending right there.

Amu can feel the tears prickle her eyes as she tries to snuggle closer to Ikuto. Who knows when the next time she'll see him? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? She'll happily wait. How long will she wait though? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is her first love, her only love. Love has no limit, but her patience does. When will she tire of waiting for her king to come return to her? When she does, will she move on? Amu can't picture a life without Ikuto; she wants nothing else as long as she has Ikuto in her arms. It doesn't matter how long he's gone, she concludes, he may never return and yet, I'll still love him. Even if she ends up with another man in the future, she will always love him.

His face is buried into her hair, sadness sweeps over him at the thought of leaving this pink haired beauty. He had to though; if Ikuto ever wants to find his father, he'll have to keep moving, going to far places. When he does, he will come back to her, and never leave her side again. He knows she'll wait, but that's what scares him most. What if she keeps waiting, and he never comes back. Amu wants to have a family, and a regular life, he knows that. He also knows that it's selfish to let this beauty continue to wait on him. However, he also knows that if he never comes back, she still has kiddy-king to rely on. No matter how much it pains him, he would rather have Amu happy with Tadase than alone with no one.

"Amu," he mutters.

"Ikuto," she whispers back. They both look at each other before kissing one last time. This isn't a kiss of good-bye; it's the kiss of eternity. It's a kiss that means no matter where either one is, they will both always love each other; their love will always be the couple, good-bye is not in their vocabulary.

When Amu feels the warm lips leave her and the arms disappear, she keeps her eyes closed for a moment. She can still feel his presence, but when she opens her eyes, she is alone. Amu doesn't bother looking around, the cat's gone. When Ikuto leaves, there is no way of finding him. He's only found when he wants to be found.

Her lips still tingle from the kiss. The door to the house opens and four charas float outside.

"Amu-chan, what are you doing outside?" Miki asks. Amu just smiles.

"Just getting some fresh air," she lies. "Happy New Year, guys." The charas cuddle around her which make Amu smile and return the gesture.

"Your dad's starting to cut the cake, let's go!" Ran cheers happily. Her mouth waters from even thinking about the cake.

"Su has also made another cake for later, so don't get too full," Su says.

"How wonderful," Dia says. "Let's go inside." Amu nods before following the charas inside the house.

Up on the rooftop of the Hinamori house, Ikuto is crouched down, watching the scene unfold. He senses a presence move in his pocket. Out comes a black and white egg with black cat heads going along the middle. The egg cracks open and the cat chara pops out.

"Happy New Year Ikuto, nya," he says cheerfully. Ikuto stares at his chara for a moment before gently petting the chara on the head.

"Happy New Year, Yoru," he says. "Come on, we've got a schedule to keep up." A gust of wind blows by, and in an instant, he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy, late, New Year!<strong>

**Sorry about this being REALLY late. I thought I posted this on New Year's Eve but apparently I didn't ^^"""**

**So this year is gonna be interesting. So far mine has been alright, I hope your year's have been better than mine haha :)**

**R&R, tell me what you think!**


End file.
